Artificial intelligence technologies, such as neural networks and expert systems, are generally unsatisfactory for realizing tripwires. Neural networks cannot perform logical inferences on previous training, while expert systems do not scale well and are costly to maintain. While case-based reasoning systems are an improvement over the aforementioned technologies, they have not yet fully solved the generalization problem—that is, how to match a case to a most-similar one for replay. Accordingly, improvements are needed in case-based reasoning systems to, for example, provide an effective capability to automatically compile and review system readiness and performance data to yield system readiness alerts.